Happy Birthday Love
by An0n Author
Summary: Happy Birthday to you Saki.


"Mother goose one to fox hound, you got the rabbit in the hole?"

"Anon, why do we have use these ridiculous code names?"

"Is the rabbit in the hole!?"

"*Sighs* YES! Saki's with me right now shopping at the mall so you have some time to prepare... And just call me Hana all right?"

"Fine..."

Hanging up the phone, he sighed knowing time was short and that he had to get the party ready for his girl. Walking back inside the place he looked at a list of things to do to get the house ready for the party before looking up.

"Elsword, how's the decorations going on?"

"Oh the decorations? They are just doing greeeeaaaaaatttt..."

He glanced over at the red head to only see him hanging upside down by the streamers and assorted decorative strings and he couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the sight.

"Fine... Aisha, decorations are on you."

"ON IT!" In the moment, she summoned her staff and in a flash of light streamers and other part decorations around the house. Anon looked around nodding his head before placing a check mark next to decorations and went onto the next item on the list.

"Elsa! How are you doing with Chung and that costume of his!?"

He yelled up the stairs and Elsa popped her head out and looked downstairs before looking back into her room.

"Chung's doing great! Come on out Chung!"

"Seriously, do I have to wear this for her?"

Anon gave him a death glare and a groundhog dropped a muffin blaster from the ceiling into Anon's hands. He flicked the laser pointer on and aimed it at the center of Chungs head and he threw his hands up in defeat.

"I GET IT! I'll wear this cosplay... Though shouldn't you be in this rather than the outfit you'll be in? It fits me better..."

"Nah, you can wear that one."

Both Elsa and Chung nodded and headed back into her room to finish up things when he entered the kitchen to see Ara and Rena hard at work with the food. It consisted of kiwi juice, kiwi slices, kiwi on a stick, and some arangments of kiwi slices along with mango juice, mango slices, kiwi mochi, and mango mochi. Though there was something missing and it hit him.

"Where's Raven and the cake!?"

As if on cue, his phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Kiza here with Kisu and Raven. We've picked up the cake and are heading back now with the cake. You sure know what type of cake she would like."

"Of course I do. Now make it back quickly 'cause I don't know how long it will be until I get a call from Hana and Eve saying there on their way back to the house."

Hanging up, he looked back down his checklist before rushing back upstairs to catch Chung as he was returning to his room.

"Hey Chung! Wow, you look good in that! Anyways, are those confetti launchers ready?"

"Heck yes they are! Come with me and I'll show you it!" Chung exclaimed.

He followed him into his room and sitting next to his Destroyer was probably the biggest party popper he has ever seen. I mean hell, it was just a little smaller than Chung's Destroyer!

"Jeez Chung, I said make some party poppers not... This!"

"But I did as you asked..."

"Well... I guess you did do that but... Can you make them smaller; something that won't kill her when it's fired at her" Anon said while doing an anime sweat-drop.

"Sure thing!"

Patting his back, he made his way down to Embers room and knocked on her door before entering.

"You got that cosplay ready for me?"

"It is!~ Oh Saki will just love it~ Though what Chung said was true, the rolls would fit better if you changed cosplays with him."

"What's done is done and I don't think Elsa can make another one in a few minutes."

Downstairs, he could hear the door open and he went to her room to see who it was to see who it was. Kiyo, Sera, and Kuro-chan and I waved down at them. Soon Raven, Kiza, and Suki came through the door with the cake in hand and Anon smiled. Slidding down the stairs railing, he landed in front of Kiza and opened the top of the cake's box to find a giant kiwi flavored Pikachu cake and he shook his fists side to side with happiness.  
"Place the cake with the other foods in the kitchen. Everything's ready except for-"

As if on cue, his phone rang and he picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Anon! Saki's going back home now so you better get ready!"

"All right, thanks Hana!"

Hanging up he turned to the rest and the other nodded rushing to their places and Chung came down stairs with all the party poppers ready and he handed them out through the crowd. Anon ran upstairs and looked at his Pikachu outfit and pulled it on before pulling up his hood and took his place near the door, party popper in hand when the click of the door unlocking echoed through the house. Chung took a breath as he got ready for his lines and the door swung open.

"SURPRISE!"

We all pulled the strings to our poppers and showered the unsuspecting Saki with confetti when Chung stepped out in his Sebastian cosplay and bowed to Saki lightly before tiliting his head off to the side.

"May I take your jacket Master?"

"OMFG ASJFKGEFGFKA FASJKD SEBASTIAN!"

She presumed to leap forward in a giant glomp, glomping Chung who soon got a large blush when Anon stepped forward.

"PIKA-PI!~~"

"KFJLHDLFJSDFC OMG IT'S A PIKACHU!~~~~"

Going from the ground from when she had glomped Chung, she then presumed to glomp Anon in his outfit and everyone bursted into laughter. Saki squeezed Anon tightly before looking him in the eye and kissed him on the lips. His eyes went wide when Chi suddenly appeared in the room to take a snap shot of them kissing before running off with her gophers laughing maniacally and everyone looked at her before returning eyes to the couple on the ground and Anon's face went bright red when she pulled away.

"Happy birthday Saki."

She the presumed to sniff the air and look towards the kitchen and her eyes went all cat eyed along with her smile as she spotted the assorted foods, but mostly the kiwis, and she got helped up by Anon when Chung came down stairs with the mondo party popper and everyone looked towards him and sweat dropped.

"TAKE COVER!"

He pulled the cord and everyone ducked, except Elsword, and he took the full blast of the confetti before getting blasted through the wall and laid unmoving in the field before raising his arm up shakily giving a thumbs up before collapsing again getting a laugh from the others as we went into the kitchen for food. Saki squealed happily as she saw the cake and hugged Anon tightly thanking him.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you SO MUCH!"

He leaned down and pecked her on the cheek receiving a slight blush from her before he turned to the others.

"All right then! LETS GET EATING!"

Hours drew on and soon the party had started to settle down. The cake was mostly eaten saving a few chunks of the Pikachu, Sera fell asleep under Kiyo's arm on the couch while Blaze was sleeping in the middle of Eve and Kiza while Chung was with Ember and the others were scattered on the floor. Saki was sleeping soundly under Anon's arm when he poked her cheek gently. She woke up slightly and pulled on his Pikachu ears playfully with a smile and kissed him again.

"Thank you for the wonderful party dear~"

"It's not over till you get a gift right?"

From out of his pocket he pulled out a gift and she clasped her hands over her mouth as she looked at it before hugging him"

"Thank you Anon~"

"And one more time, Happy birthday Saki."

* * *

**Anon: I hope you all liked this story and I really hope you got that gift I mailed to you. If you did then you will know what that gift I pulled out of my pocket in the story was but until I get confirmation that you got it, I won't spoil it for the others~**

**Anyways, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU LOVE! I hoped you like it and sorry if it's bad D: But I did enjoy writing this for you -/w/-**


End file.
